


Baby Fever

by BenicioQueen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby making, F/M, Female Reader, Short One Shot, Silly, Smut, i'll add tags as i go, special appearances by Kraglin and Tullk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: We've got baby making Yondu! This is a short female reader/Yondu one shot. It’s a little silly and of course smutty to an extent.Warnings: NSFW, 18+ only, smut….it’s baby making what do you think is going to happen?





	Baby Fever

You love your husband more than anything, but since your wedding night, hell even before your wedding night, Yondu has developed a bad case of baby fever. Your sex life with Yondu was excellent, but lately he’s had a tendency to wear you out.

“Y/n? Where ya at baby?” Yondu calls for you as he strolls the halls of the Eclector.

You bristle when you hear his voice. “Not again,” you mutter to yourself. You duck into a supply closet and hope he goes away. You already had sex 4 times today. You didn’t think your pussy could handle another round.

Yondu walks pass the supply closet you’re in, but stops. “Ey, Kraglin! Ya see y/n?” he asks.

“Nope. Sorry Cap,” came Kraglin’s reply.

“I wonder where she got to?” Yondu mutters to himself.

You wait a few minutes until you’re sure he’s gone then you slowly come out of the supply closet only to find yourself face to face with Kraglin. A smirk tugs at his lips.

“Hiding from yer husband again, y/n?” he questions, amusement apparent in his voice.

“Yes. And you are not to say one word to him. You hear me Obfonteri?” you glare at him.

“Yer secret’s safe with me,” he grins and walks away.

You manage to avoid Yondu the rest of the day. When you walk into the Captain’s quarters, you find Yondu buck naked on the bed you share.

“There ya are baby. I aven’t been able ta find ya all day. But that don’t matter. Yer here now,” he grins his toothy grin at you. His smile always did make you weak in the knees. You shake your head.

“Yondu, I love you, but we need to take a break from sex. You have pretty much fucked me raw today alone,” you inform him.

“But baby,”

You cut him off. “No. I’m putting my foot down. No sex for 2 weeks, Yondu. I mean it,” you tell him sternly.

He looks at you and nods. “Okay, darlin’. I’m sorry. We’ll take a break,” he agrees.

You watch him slip his underwear back on and crawl under the covers. You quickly change and get into bed with him. You give him a kiss.

“I love you, Yondu. So very much,” you whisper.

“I love ya too, y/n. I’m sorry I’ve been so baby crazy,” he apologizes.

“Don’t be sorry. I love that you’re excited about having kids. So am I, but you need to chill out.”

He kisses your head and you both fall asleep.

*2 weeks later*

“OH FUCK! YES BABY FUCK ME HARDER!,” you shout as Yondu ruts into you.

He pounds his thick blue cock into your hot, wet pussy. Both of you moaning and panting. He has you on the table in your room, fucking you hard and you meet him thrust for thrust.

“Thas it baby. Take my big cock,” Yondu encourages you.

“Yondu, I’m getting close,” you pant.

He drives into you faster and deeper until your pussy walls clamp around his cock making you cum and making Yondu blow his load deep inside of you. He collapses on top of you, both of you trying to steady your breathing. After a few minutes, Yondu kisses you and pulls out.

“Round 3?” he asks you hopeful.

You nod. “Let’s take a nap to recover first,” you suggest.

“Good idea. Need ta recharge our batteries,” he agrees.

Yondu carries you to the bed and carefully lays you down then gets in next to you pulling the covers around the two of you. It doesn’t take long for the pair of you to drift.

You wake a couple of hours later to Yondu running his tongue along your slit.

“Yondu, please,” you moan as your hips buck.

“Shhhh baby,” he quiets you and focuses his attention on your slick folds, his jagged teeth nipping and pulling at your pussy lips making you shiver in delight. Yondu keeps up his assault on your aching pussy, avoiding your clit at all costs.

“Baby, would you please stop tormenting me and fuck me already?” you beg as your eyes snap shut.

He looks at you and grins. “Since ya begged so pretty fer me.” He sits up and places your legs over his shoulders to obtain deep penetration and slides his thick cock into your soaking wet pussy with ease.

You claw at his back, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Yes,” you moan breathlessly. Yondu pumps into you faster, but making sure not to be too rough as he doesn’t want to cause you pain. You feel your orgasm building. Reaching your hand between the two of you, you rub your clit vigorously.

“Yondu! Baby, I’m gonna….” you don’t even finish your sentence as your orgasm rakes through your body. Yondu doesn’t give you a chance to catch your breath. He pounds into you, chasing his own release. You cum a second time, your juices flowing over his cock and getting all over the sheets. Yondu feels you cum again and it’s all he needs to tip over and spill his seed deep inside you. Breathing heavily, he kisses you sweetly.

“I love ya, y/n. So much baby,” he rasps as he rolls over taking you with him, refusing to pull out just yet.

“I love you too, Yondu,” you whisper and kiss the crook of his neck.

*A few weeks later*

You’re lying on a table in the Med bay with Yondu holding your hand. Tullk takes a bioscanner and scans it slowly above your stomach.

“Congratulations mom and dad,” he chirps happily.

“We’re pregnant? Really?” you ask a little in disbelief.

Tullk nods and Yondu grins.

“We’re aving a baby,” Yondu smiles and touches your stomach.

“Babies,” Tullk corrects him.

“Babies?” you question confused.

“Triplets,” Tullk says nonchalantly as he puts the scanner away.

Yondu shakes his head, shock written on his face then faints.


End file.
